


Bound To You

by braidsandvans



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Businessman Louis, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Lapdance, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Pole Dancing, Rich Louis, Stripper Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braidsandvans/pseuds/braidsandvans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis got so lost in his thoughts and comparisons that he didn’t realize he’d been staring at someone for a while. A young boy, probably a few years younger than Louis, was performing at one of the other stages. The boy had long wavy hair, tanned complexion and a beautiful body. He looked so wild while doing all the pole dancing figures. God, the boy was heaven.</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>What happens when a lonely boy who has everything meets another lonely boy who has nothing in a place where lonely people pay not to feel lonely for a night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Louis couldn’t decide whether he absolutely loved or totally hated the life he was living. He never wanted to sound ungrateful because he knew some people had it much worse. But then again, love was said to be the key to being happy and that was the thing that was missing in his life so maybe he had every right to be ungrateful. Besides that he probably had everything. He was a 25 year old successful owner of a huge company called “The Tomlinson Corporation”. It used to belong to his father, Mark Tomlinson.

When Louis was 12, his family got into a serious car accident while on their way back from holidays. There were three people in the car, himself and his parents. His dad was the only one who didn’t survive. Louis didn’t remember much when he woke up in the hospital the next day. His last pre-accident memory was the deafening sound. Incredibly loud. And nothing else. The doctors diagnosed it as concussion and he had to stay there for a few days. 

He did have something that didn’t let him forget about the accident and therefore, about the loss of his father. “The souvenir”. Probably not the best way to call a scar but then again it reminded him of these holidays much more than the shells he picked up by the sea. 

So he had “the souvenir”. It was placed on his right forearm. It was quite big and it kind of looked like an arrow, Louis decided. A thin shaft with a pointed head at one end. An arrow. He’d never connected it to his father. He didn’t believe in this type of magic symbols or whatever. Maybe some people (his mum) would think it was some kind of a sign that his dad had left him. No, this wasn’t Louis. For him it was just a scar which he in addition sarcastically called “the souvenir”.

So there he was, a 25 year old good looking man with a lot of money, a beautiful house and a great job. 

He liked his job, he really did. He liked walking into a huge building with his family name on it. He liked the respect he received. He liked his co-workers. He liked being the boss. He could spend the whole days in his office, and that’s not because he was a workaholic. It was just that he hated coming back to an empty house. And that’s what his was like. Nobody was there waiting for him with a warm smile and a kiss.

And that hit him again that Friday night he came home from work.

He was in the shower listening to Drops of Jupiter by Train. He didn’t even know if it was a love song. He decided to google it later but for now he’d just stick to that version. So there he was, listening to love songs while taking a shower and thinking. Thinking about how wonderful it would be to share this moment with someone.

He hadn’t had a boyfriend in ages. The last time he had properly dated someone was 6 years ago. His name was Sam. He was a really nice guy but it was nothing serious. When Louis described this relationship he would always say “See if Sam had wanted to get like couple tattoos I’d have refused.” That was just not it and they both knew it so they didn’t get too involved. The thing was, they were both 19 and they were both gay. Oh, and Sam was quite handsome, Louis recalled. That’s why they managed to work out for almost a year. It was just nice to have someone at that time. They split up just as they graduated. Sam left the country to study in the UK and Louis stayed in NYC to become the new owner of his father’s company. Since then he’d never dated anyone. He’d had a few one night stands but that never really meant anything. Just sex. He liked that.

“Maybe I should do just do this again.”

Louis thought as he stepped out of the shower on the cold bathroom floor. He wrapped a towel over his waist and looked in the mirror. He started thinking about all the (not-so)-fun things he would do if he stayed in tonight.

“Yeah I should definitely do this again”

He decided to take a cab. He might have a drink or two. He was going to get wasted and have fun. 

As he gave the driver the address of his favorite gay bar Louis tried to recall the last time he went out. “Damn I’m getting old.” He thought as he realized he hadn’t done it in ages. 

When they finally got there he started feeling a little bit nervous. What if he forgot how to flirt or what if he really was too old for that. Such thoughts crossed his mind as he opened the door of the bar. A lot had changed since he last visited this place, the bar was on the other side, the walls were painted a different color. Everything was just different. And then he realized that literally everything was different ‘cause it wasn’t a bar any longer. Apparently while Louis was absent the bar was turned into a strip club. 

His first thought was to leave. He turned around and put his hand on the door handle but he knew that if he opened it he would most likely call a cab and go home. And that’s not what he wanted. So he didn’t leave. He’d never been to a strip club before. He’d seen them in movies so he knew what they looked like. It was just that in movies it was always women dancing on the poles. He had no idea there were such places with male strippers as well. He sat down feeling a little bit uncomfortable. He was surrounded by horny men in suits drinking whiskey and smoking cigarettes. Most of them were above 40 and either not satisfied by their own partners or desperate (including Louis himself). They all looked quite posh though so this probably was a fancy place. They were all staring at something that turned out to be a stage. The particular group of men was staring at stage 4. Louis joined them but couldn’t decide whether the stripper was doing well. Judging by the men’s facial expressions he was probably quite good. During the performance, or whatever they call it, one of the men called a bartender and whispered something to him while pointing at stage 4. When the stripper finished his performance the bartender led the horny man to the room in the back of the club. Louis was smart enough to guess that the dancer would be led into the same room in a second.

So that’s how it worked. You watched the strippers, you chose one you enjoyed the most and you paid to have them perform just for you. Almost like buying a toy. You watch a variety of them, you choose one because it has more options or looks nicer than the other ones and you buy them. Easy as that. Kind of disgusting as well but that’s a different story. 

Louis got so lost in his thoughts and comparisons that he didn’t realize he’d been staring at someone for a while. A young boy, probably a few years younger than Louis, was performing at one of the other stages. The boy had long wavy hair, tanned complexion and a beautiful body. He looked so wild while doing all the pole dancing figures. God, the boy was heaven. Louis quickly forgot about the stripper from stage 4 that he thought was doing good. No, this boy was the definition of good. His muscles, his v-line, his dark hair. Louis found himself turned on by the way single strands of the boy’s hair fell on his slightly sweaty face while he was doing his wild moves. The boy knew how to move. He was beautiful.

No, that was too much. Wild, yes, but not beautiful. He let old horny men pay to watch him dancing for them naked. That was nowhere near beautiful. But dear God wouldn’t Louis pay to have this boy all over him for a moment. That’s what he could do, he realized. He could call the waiter and point at the stage the boy was on and in a minute he would be led to the place in the back of the club. He could, but he got so distracted by the performance he didn’t notice that some middle-aged man had already “booked” a private show. The man was so disgusting Louis felt sorry for the stripper. But he sat there enjoying the rest of the performance. When it was over all he could do was watch the long wavy hair and the long torso be led into the VIP room. That was the last time Louis saw the wild boy that night. He was disappointed but he wouldn’t admit, even to himself. He paid for some random dude, from stage 3, or maybe 4, he couldn’t remember (he did have a few shots while waiting for the wild boy to show up again). He was led to the back of the club, just like the previous men and got a lap dance for the first time in his life. He’d never done it before so it felt strange. He’d never paid anyone to make him feel good. One night stands were totally different. Well the good thing about them was that he actually got laid while this was just a performance. There was the no-touching rule, of course there was. But he still felt like the boss here. It wasn’t about pleasuring the other person. It was all about receiving pleasure. He could get used to that. He did feel bad for the poor stripper though because well, because he was a stripper so he gave him a good tip and left.

On his way home he tried not to think about the wild boy with long dark hair and a beautif-…nice, nice v-line. He decided not to think about the boy’s extremely flexible moves. Damn he was fit. But he was also a stripper. Not that it meant he was worse or something but maybe the comparison he made earlier was accurate and the boy was a toy, a doll. A used one in addition.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis woke up very early the next day. It was Saturday and he was motivated to meet new people. There were over 8 million people in this goddamn city of New York. There were many fit boys around. Many fit boys with dark hair and beautiful bodies. He just had to start going out more often. He thought he’d start with going to the gym. He quit going to public ones as soon as he built one in his basement but today, he decided, today was a different day and he was going to socialize. He did have a solid headache from last night but he didn’t care. He got up, drank a glass of orange juice and dialed his best friend’s number. A little harsh, angry and definitely sleepy voice answered. 

“Dude”  
“Good morning princess!”  
“Listen I only picked up in case you were dying and I was to save your life but as I can hear everything is fine so I’m going back to sleep.”  
“Don’t even try Zayn. We are going to the gym.”  
“Great to hear that, good luck, anything else?”  
“No bro we as in me and you, get your ass out of bed, I’ll be there in three.”

He got into the car and switched the radio on. A random radio station played John Mayer’s “Your Body Is a Wonderland”. Louis decided it was definitely wrong timing so he plugged his iPhone in and blasted “Rather Be”. Didn’t help much.

The wild boy did cross his mind as he was on his way to pick Zayn up but he wouldn’t admit. The wild boy was still on his mind as Zayn got in the car but he still wouldn’t admit.

“So how’s Perrie doing?”

Louis asked not sure whether to make himself think about something else or to wake Zayn up. Apparently though, it was even too early for Zayn to talk about his pregnant wife-to-be. At least that’s what Louis assumed looking at his friend resting his head on the car window with his eyes closed. So Louis just stopped talking and again his thoughts wandered to the wild boy from stage 1. He remembered the number now. Not that he’d been trying to recall it since he woke up today. Not at all. Anyway, it was stage 1. Louis wondered if the numbers meant something. Like in football. Certain positions were associated with certain numbers. Maybe it was similar here. And maybe stage 1 was the main stage. And maybe the dark haired boy was the best one there. Like a captain of a football club. Just like in football. 

Maybe there was nothing wrong with being a stripper after all.

They arrived at the gym at 9:48 but it took some time to drag Zayn out of the car so they started working out at like half past ten. This gym was quite posh, Louis liked that. They actually had a coach that looked after them and made sure they did everything correctly. His name was Liam. He was quite good-looking, Louis decided. He was very friendly and kept smiling. Louis found it cute to the point where he actually started wondering whether Liam was gay. That was the point, right? He was here, at this gym, to meet new people. Particularly boys. Particularly gay boys. Liam didn’t have long wavy hair. Neither did he have a v-line. Louis took a quick look at Liam helping Zayn with something. No, Louis was wrong. Liam actually had a v-line. Ok so he had a v-line but he didn’t have t h e v-line. 

Suddenly Louis realized what he was thinking about and felt a sudden need to hit himself with the weights he was using at the moment. Instead he just stopped the exercise to take a sip of water.

“You alright there lad?” the coach looked over at Louis to make sure he was ok. Louis nodded in response and Liam added “Drink as much water as you need to but join us here in a few.”

Louis decided Liam wasn’t his type anyway so he didn’t really bother making up a plan on how to find out if he was into boys (he’d done these lots of times). 

He did get the answer though as he saw a pretty brunette waiting for Liam in the hall after Liam was done. Louis and Zayn could have stayed a little longer but the other coach that came there after Liam was neither interested in what they were doing nor attractive so they decided to leave and just bumped into these two cuddling in the corridor. They looked pretty adorable together.

“Couples make me sick.” Louis stated as they walked into the dressing room.

“Oh poor boy. I think we should find you someone.” Zayn said when they sat down.

“Thanks brother I’m totally fine on my own.” Louis answered totally aware that Zayn wouldn’t buy it.

“Louis, you dragged me here, to a p u b l i c gym, so early on Saturday. You barely even work out and when you do you just go to your basement. There must be a reason. And something tells me you just start being a human and decided to stop sitting in your office waiting for love to fall from the sky.”

“Well that was one hell of a speech Zayn.” Louis replied, a little shocked by how accurate that was.

“Been waiting to let it out for some time, thank you. Now let’s go take a shower ‘cause love of your life could walk through this door any moment and you surely don’t want to stink of sweat when that happens.”

“You’re such an ass.” Louis said and followed Zayn to the shower room. They didn’t hear any sound so they assumed they were alone. Zayn took it as a yes to turn on his Spotify playlist and they got in.

“Don’t know Zayn. It’s not like I’m desperate…” Louis stopped and waited for his best friend to deny. “I also still have some time to settle down.” He stopped again. No response. Louis decided to suggest Zayn that he was waiting for a reply. “I guess?”

“Don’t know bro.” Zayn outshouted Sia’s “Elastic Heart” coming from his iPhone. “I can tell you two things though. I’m your age and I’m about to get married to the woman I love. I’m also expecting a baby and I’ve never been happier in my whole life.”

“Man that was like at least five things.”

“Could you shut up and listenthankyou. My point is, I’ve settled down and I’m happy. I’m genuinely happy Louis. You are not.”  
That might have shut Louis up. But just for a moment because as soon as he heard “Uptown Funk” he grabbed his shampoo and stuck his head out of the shower stall knowing what was about to happen. In a second Zayn’s head was out of his own stall as they hit on the opening verse.

They were in the middle of their show, just about to get to the legendary “Don’t believe me just watch” line, when a certain blonde boy walked into the shower room.

“No no it’s fine don’t stop I’m just getting into the shower fine act like I’m not here!” the boys said and literally jumped into the closest cabin.

Louis and Zayn looked at each other, both blushing, embarrassed by the whole situation when a few seconds later they heard: “FILL MY CUP PUT SOME LIQUOR IN IT” coming from the blonde boy’s cabin. Zayn’s blush turned into a smirk, Louis started laughing and as they both got back to showering all you could hear was three voices singing along to Bruno Mars.

When the song was over and some R&B tune came on, Louis put a towel over his waist and got out of the shower. Soon he was joined by his friend and when they were getting dressed the blonde boy also got out of the shower room and entered the dressing room. 

“Hi, didn’t really get the chance to introduce myself, I’m Niall.” the boy said holding his towel with one hand and greeting the boys with the other one. From a short conversation they found out that Niall was a regular client at the gym, he was friends with Liam and he was Irish. He seemed to be quite proud of it. 

If Louis was to describe Niall in three words after this meeting it would be: carefree, clumsy and cute. He could be a few years younger than Louis. God, Louis wished he could date someone like Niall. His mum and sisters would like him, he was nice and funny and the most important thing, he wasn’t trouble, And that was what Louis was trying to run away from. That was what the wild boy was. He was trouble. Louis didn’t need trouble.

He took a quick glance at Niall. The boy was laughing at something Zayn said. He was really adorable and he was probably everything Louis needed but nothing Louis wanted.

You just know it, when you meet the right person. You can feel it. It’s in the way they talk or the way they move or the way a simple handshake makes you feel hypnotized. There’s always something that makes the person different, that makes the person special.

Louis started thinking about the mysterious boy from the club and damn, he just really wanted to know his name. He wanted the walking heaven to have a name. God, he couldn’t stop thinking about this work of art.

He really tried not to think about him. He tried but he couldn’t. The brown curls falling at the boy’s slightly sweaty face, the long legs, the flexible moves, Louis couldn’t believe the boy was real. 

“Louis, up for it?”

“Louis?”

Zayn’s voice brought him back to reality.

“Um, sorry, could you repeat? I just.. that thing… you know… I just remembered something.” 

“Yeah, well, Niall invites us for a beer with him and Liam. Could be fun, and we were supposed to go out anyway, so?” Zayn said, clearly showing Louis that this could be a good opportunity to meet new people.

Louis couldn’t say no, it seemed like his best friend really wanted to help. Niall and Liam seemed to be really nice too so Louis just smiled and said:

“Yeah sure, why not?” 

“That’s great. Got some stuff to do today but I’m free tomorrow. Liam also doesn’t work on Sundays so I’m sure he will join us.”

And yet again, while Zayn and Niall were exchanging phone numbers and discussing the details of the meeting, Louis’ mind was somewhere else. Something inside him was telling him to stay away from the wild boy, from the whole strip club thing. But there was also something else, maybe his heart or some other organ, clearly not responsible for sensible decisions, reminding Louis how bad he would like to grab those curls and have the boy only for him, at least for a moment.

 

And well, you could easily say who won the inner battle as Louis was in the cab a few hours later. He was a little nervous, he obviously wouldn’t admit though. See, Louis liked to have control over everything. His job required him to be this way so he’d got used to it. Even if he had a moment of weakness he couldn’t admit so why would he do it now, on his way to a club, to have fun.

Louis’ nervousness started getting bigger and bigger as he approached the entrance. He was aware that the boy could be in the middle of his performance or that he could not be there at all. So he decided to stay calm and wait to see what was going to happen. He entered the club, tried not to look at any of the stages and sat down at the nearest table. He looked around, trying to find who he was looking for. Nobody on stage 1, two dancers on the other stages but not nearly as appealing as the wild one. Louis exhaled loudly, thankful for the loud music. Otherwise everyone in the club would probably hear his heart pounding.

He decided to order a drink to relax a little bit. He approached the bar and decided to stay there when he realized the view on stage 1 is better from here. So he sat there, playing with his empty glass, regularly checking stage 1. He wouldn’t want to miss even a second of the performance. But the boy didn’t show up. He’d been sitting at the bar for good 20 minutes and no sign of the dark curly hair and the beautiful body. He tried to watch the other strippers but there was no point, really. He knew that wasn’t going to help in any way. He waited a few more minutes and ordered another shot. He was about to pay and leave when…

“Hi Tom, can you give me a glass of tonic?”

A deep voice said and sat next to Louis. Louis immediately turned his head. This wasn’t happening. Did the barman add anything to the shot, was it hallucinations? The wild boy was sat next to Louis, one elbow on the counter and the other one resting on his knee. His hair looked so soft and pretty. He was wearing a black T-shirt and a pair of tight black jeans. 

“Tonic? Are you sure? Maybe something stronger?” Tom's quesion kind of made Louis realize that he’d been staring at the boy for longer than he should have and since he didn’t want to look like a creep he slowly looked back on his empty glass.

“No thanks, not today, I’m getting on stage soon.”

Louis swallowed in excitement. 

“Ok, tonic then.” Tom replied passing the boy a glass of tonic and left to serve another client.

Louis was so close to the boy. He couldn’t miss that chance. He wasn’t a coward. He was brave. And he’d had shots. 

“Hi” Louis said awkwardly loudly trying to outshout the loud music.

The boy heard it. He looked over at Louis and seemed very confused at first. He looked behind himself to make sure it was him Louis was talking to. There was nobody else sitting at the bar though so he looked back at Louis and replied with a smile.

“Hi”

Louis felt hypnotized. He’d had many eye contacts in his life. He met new people every day in his office. He’d made eye contacts with people on the streets. But this truly felt like an eye c o n t a c t. The boy also still had his eyes on him. Louis decided to break the silence as he knew the performance was about to start. 

“I… um.. I saw you dancing yesterday.” Louis pointed at the stage with his thumb not breaking the eye contact. “I…I think it was amazing, truly amazing.” 

Louis wasn’t sure, maybe it was just the lights, but he thought the boy blushed a little bit.

“Thank you, I… thank you, I appreciate it.” the boy answered nodding slightly, still keeping the eye contact.

He had green eyes. It was such a wonderful shade of green, Louis decided. Green was such a calming color. This shade of green was probably the most calming green Louis had ever seen. Louis couldn’t stop staring at the boy. Now, that he was so close, he looked even prettier. 

They were interrupted after some time, Louis couldn’t assume whether it was 5 seconds or 5 hours. The moment seemed to last forever, as if Louis got lost in the green of the boy’s eyes and the green eyes didn’t really mind. But the boy had a performance and he had to go. Louis saw an ugly middle-aged man approaching them. The man looked angry.

“What the fuck are you doing here? You should be on stage in 3 minutes, I’ve been fucking looking for you.” The man grabbed the boy’s arm roughly. “You’re not even dressed up yet. Told you to be obedient and you act like a fucking baby. Get ready, I’m seeing you on stage in 3 fucking minutes or else you know what will happen.”

As soon as the man left the boy got up and quickly went somewhere to the back of the club, next to the bar. Louis did notice the quick glance the boy gave him. As if he was sorry he had to break the eye contact. Maybe he really was.

Louis was shocked by what had just happened. He wondered what “you know what will happen” could mean. One thing he was sure of was that it was nothing pleasant. He didn’t want the green eyed boy to get hurt. He wanted to help. Louis had no idea why he would want to help someone he didn’t know but those eyes looked so honest and so miserable, Louis couldn’t resist them.

And neither could he resist turning his head when he heard another song filling up the club which meant one thing, the bou was on stage. He was fire. It was hard to follow his every move, going up and down the pole, grinding on the pole, whipping his hair and damn, Louis was so turned on. He thought it couldn’t get any better when the green eyes found his blue ones. The boy was currently bent over and holding the pole with left hand he licked the index finger of his other hand. And he did it all without breaking the eye contact with Louis. This drove Louis crazy. He needed this boy all over him. 

“Impressive, huh? You better hurry up or the other ones will be first.”

At first Louis had no idea what that meant and who said it. Then it hit him. He recognized it was Tom, the bartender, who said it but he refused to get his eyes off of the boy so he said loudly so that Tom could hear.

“What do I do?”

“You pay.”

Louis pulled out his wallet and gave the bartender 200$. 

“Is this ok for the longest possible?”

“It’s so ok.” Tom answered, not even trying to hide his surprise. “Follow me.”

“I wanna wait ‘till the end.”

And he did. He watched as the boy looked across the room to find Louis. He watched as he arched his back against the pole. The things Louis would do to him.

As soon as the performance finished Louis was led to the VIP room. It was quite small but at least separated from the other ones.  
The walls were painted red. Louis decided to sit down on a sofa, that was by the way the only piece of furniture in the room. He wasn’t nervous anymore. He was impatient. He hated the fact that he wouldn’t be able to even touch the boy. But he still wanted it more than anything. 

The boy walked in. He was shirtless. He was only wearing a tie and a pair of tight boxer shorts. They immediately made the eye contact. Neither of them said anything. The boy slowly approached Louis. He bent over and whispered “There’s a no-touching rule.” into Louis’ ear. Louis nodded but the green eyes looked deep into his blue ones as he continued “Which means you can’t touch me but I can touch you.” Louis swallowed loudly. The boy was way too close. Louis felt so turned on at that moment he couldn’t control his breathing. The boy stood above him and started moving his hips. He kept the eye contact. Something was different. On stage he was wild and fast. Now he was so soft and slow, not taking his eyes off of his client. The boy played with the hem of his shorts. He was such a tease. Louis’ erection was already visible and he would do anything to have those pinky lips over his cock. He kept watching though. The boy turned around and bent over, he spread his legs apart and reached between them to touch his pretty little ass. He played with his rim through the fabric of his shorts. Louis’ breathing was far away from steady at that point. He needed more. The boy turned around to face Louis again. He came closer to the sofa. Louis was hoping the boy would just sit on his lap and grind on him until he comes but what Louis should have already learnt the boy loved teasing. He approached Louis from behind. Suddenly Louis felt warm touch on his shoulders, hands slowly going down Louis’ chest, stopping on his nipples, tracing circles around them and going further down. The boy bent over and as Louis heard him breathing loudly into his ear he turned his head to the side to meet the boy’s gaze. That’s the closest they’d been so far. They started breathing loudly and heavily into each other’s mouths. What happened next was fast and unexpected. The boy put his long leg over Louis’ shoulder on the sofa next to Louis’ thigh and in a moment he was sitting on Louis’ lap, rubbing his ass over Louis’ erection. 

“Fuck” Louis gasped

But the boy didn’t slow down, he started grinding on Louis, keeping the eye contact all the fucking time, Louis couldn’t stand it, it drove him crazy, he’d never been more turned on. Louis was so close, he really didn’t want to come. This was supposed to be just a performance. But he felt so weak and dominated right now. He desperately thrust his hips up to meet the boy’s arse. He was basically jumping on Louis’ lap now, making Louis feel dizzy. Louis struggled to keep the eye contact as he titled his head back, needing to touch this sweaty body moving up and down on his lap. He felt the boy gasping into Louis' ear again. He put his hands on Louis’ chest and whispered: 

“Touch me.”

“But-“

“Please touch me.”

Louis couldn’t resist any longer now that he had permission. He cupped the little ass and stared deep into the green eyes. Louis thrust his hips up one more time as he came with a loud moan. Louis didn’t let go of the boy, moving his palms from his ass to his thighs. 

They were both breathing heavily, unable to speak. Louis looked at the boy’s cock, hard in his tight boxer shorts. 

“Am I still allowed to touch?” Louis asked rubbing his right hand up the boy’s thigh. 

“I… you don’t have to…oh fuck..” Louis felt so happy knowing that his touch made someone this breathtaking feel this way.

He started palming the boy’s cock through the fabric of his shorts. Slowly at first but getting faster and faster as he realized they could be interrupted any minute and he didn’t want the boy to get in trouble. 

“Ohh... yes... please keep going…fuck… yes…” the boy whispered panting and silently moaning. Louis wished he could make this moment last longer. He just wanted to have this boy on his lap and watch him biting his lip and staring into his eyes as he comes. He really wanted it. But the boy didn’t last much longer and came biting his lip as if he was afraid to be too loud. It was a beautiful view. The boy was beautiful.

When their breathing was quite steady again, Louis heard:

“I need to go.”

Despite saying that, the boy stayed on Louis’ lap, as if leaving was the last thing he wanted to do. Louis put his hand on the dark haired boy's waist, trying to be as gentle as possible. 

“What’s your name, gorgeous?” Louis asked silently.

Green eyes met Louis’ stare again. He seemed a little bit shocked. 

“Harry.”

“Well I guess it was very nice to meet you Harry. I’m Louis.”

“Pleasure to meet you too.”

They both laughed quietly and Harry stood up. Louis did the same and as they were about to leave the room, Louis stopped Harry and said:

“When can I expect to see you over here?”

“I’m here every night except for Sundays and Thursdays.” 

And maybe they would talk some more but the boss showed up again, telling Harry that the other client was waiting. He couldn’t even say goodbye as Harry was rushed by his boss. Louis watched Harry walking into another room, about to give some other man what he just gave him. Louis shouldn’t care. But he obviously did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So that would be the second chapter, please let me know what you think, I'd really appreciate kudos and comments, if you have anything to say, maybe some advice, I'd love it. :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic so apologies if it sucks but I've had this idea on my mind for some time and just had to let it out. Also I have no idea if that's how strip clubs work, I've read some articles to make it as credible as possible but that's all so I'm sorry if I've made any mistakes. Oh and English is not my mother tongue so feel free to correct me. Enjoy :)


End file.
